rise of amberfur
by Embers s
Summary: what if Leafpool and Squirrelflight had anther sister.
1. Chapter 1 the nursry

Chapter 1

Amberkit was in pain she never felt pain at all, her body hurts. She strains to open her eyes but fails, all she can do is sleep. Amberkit's eyes shoots open taking in every

little detail. Her fur where the colors of ambers and her tail was fluffy and long. Besides her was Leafkit a brown fur tabby with white paws and underbelly. Then there

was Squirrelkit a dark furred tabby with one white paw and underbelly.

"your awake." Purred a cat, it was her mother sandstorm! She strained her neck to see her mother a light sanded she cat with light green eyes.

"of course I am." I squeaked in pleasure.

She stifled a purr. Then she started covering me in licks. Leafkit started to stir. I knew that my life was going to get interesting.

"LEAFKIT WAKE UP"

* * *

 **im sorry for the shortness, its my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2 firestar

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter this time its longer and tell me if i made any mistakes plus this is my oc Amberfur. critize if you want to.**

 **I OWN NOTHING ERIN HUNTER DOES**

* * *

Leafkit and Squirrelkit finally opened their eyes and now were getting ready to meet father.

"what is he like does he like us" asked Squirrelkit.

"of cross he likes you and wait till you see him" replied sandstorm with a purr. "Well now can you sit still so I can wash you properly. You're getting on my last nerve Squirrelkit."

I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that my father came until he sat right next to me.

I freaked out

What should I do?

Should I say "good mor…

"hello Amberkit" said Firestar.

slowly I turned my head to the side to gaze at a fiery pelt and scars running in various places and emerald eyes piercing through my skin.

"h... hello Firestar "I mumbled between my teeth.

He purred really hard until I realized my fur wasn't clean and I was trembling to the bone. I did a quick cleaning and clamed myself down.

"are you Firestar" I turned around to see Leafkits amber eyes gleaming with interest.

"yes I am and you must be the famous Leafkit" said Firestar.

"I'm not famous like you, mother told us all sorts of things about you".

"yeah she did she also told us how defeated scourge" Squirrelkit squeaked.

Then an angry growl appeared out of nowhere and said "Amberkit I've been looking everywhere and I find you ungroomed in front of your father".

I squeaked and said "I was just thinking and then he appeared out of nowhere and frightened me".

Sandstorm picked me up by the scruff and carried me away to wash me. Now this is a life lesson I learned always groom your pelt nicely for everything. After that wash I was tired to the bone and Went to sleep in the nest I befriended and sleep crashed over like a wave.

* * *

 **next chapter coming soon!**

 **chio**


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

Chapter 3

* * *

 **this is longer**

 **and better**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT AMBERFUR ERIN HUNTER DOES**

* * *

It has been about four moons since I was born and the camp was really cold. I coughed really hard which sent my body in spasms and I let out a little wail of terror. My mother Sandstorm rubbed me furiously.

"Cinderpelt I think they have white cough, they just keep coughing" called sandstorm.

"I'm coming sandstorm" replied Cinderpelt.

AFTER CINDERPELT FINSHES CHEEKING AND LEAVES.

"I have to leave now I'm on border patrol, so stay here and rest… okay" meowed Sandstorm in a stern voice.

"ok" we all said in sync.

When she left I took her advice and settled down to sleep.

I appeared in a starry forest with really soft echoes once again. I wondered around a bit until I saw a group of starry cats that looked straight at me.

Somehow these cats looked familiar to me.

flashback

"I want to be a warrior Firestar but in different generation" said a she-cat that looked so much like me but older. Then suddenly she disappeared and appeared as a shadow and whispered something that I didn't catch to the fiery tom that looked like father.

"I'll be waiting for you forever and may starclan light your path" he howled after her.

She turned hack with a loving smile that showed how much she would miss him and disappeared once again. He smiled back and continued on towards the lush green forest. She padded after him and once she appeared at the edge of the twoleg place and saw anther cat that looked like sandstorm.

"your back Firestar, you took forever even Cloudtail left" she purred softly. And together they padded off she quickly flowed not wanting to be left behind. Soon everything was dark and she woke up in her comfortable nest.

Shivering she quickly stretched carefully not to wake up her sisters and padded out towards the clearing. Firestar was padding out of his den carefully smelling the air. She padded quickly to the fresh-kill pile to pick out a vole to share with her sisters. Mousefur sent a greeting but nothing more, she passed Dustpelt who questioned her and left with a snort. She snorted back and then here came the Brambleclaw the person that never left her alone she sighed and rushed past him not wanting to talk.

"looked like someone ruffled your fur Amberkit" snorted her sister Squirrelkit. Leafkit was grooming her fur and getting ready to bother Cinderpelt once again.

Leafkit could not stop talking about wanting to be a medicine cat. She purred and said "time to dine on a…."

"on a water vole" I quickly corrected and sniffed to see if I was correct. She purred and took a bit and almost finished it if I did not pounce on her.

"hey, I was eating" she retorted

"you were going to eat all of it" I retorted back with a hint of a snarl.

"mouse-dung, would you care to stop fighting… uh your making me sound so wise again and you guys know that I hate that. Thanks for ruining my day, can't you be more mature" she snarled with hatred.

We all ate our pieces of prey in silence, Leafkit left to where Cinderpelt was and left to the den. Witepaw came in and I followed her out to go practice and talk for a while. Firestar must have seen this and that same night he questioned us a bit and let us go to sleep.

I was back in the starry forest and this time I heard voices speaking to me.

And this time they were chanting my name with proud, strong, and loud voices witch hurt my ears and I thought my head was going to burst.

* * *

 **AWESOME REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**so guys im back and thanks for reviws**

 **I OWN NOTHING ERIN HUNTER DOES**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

Chapter 4

The surge of concern filled Leafkit when Amberkit awoke with awe, because she never woke up like that. She noticed that a fit or coughing made her mode of sour, there was churching emotions hitting her like a wave. It was the same feeling from yesterday. She even started coughing which announced her awaking. "good morning Leafkit" Amberkit said with a purr. "good morning" she murmured back. She closely examined her sister watching her carefully glossing up her beautiful amber coat. Then she realized she should give her coat a cleaning to. Then when she finished she also noticed that Amberkit was staring intently at her as if she held a grudge. "Leafkit come here now so I can properly clean your fur" she calmly meowed with a look of concern. Leafkit took a step forward then hesitated then continued when she was at her sister's side. She gasped at how shinny and glossy her pelt looked, "surprised eh" grunted my sister with a snort.

"what am I to be surprised" murmured Squirrelkit.

"nothing Squirrelkit, go back to sleep" Leafkit said in a soothing whisper. Then she scolded Leafkit for waking up their sister, then she realized that Sandstorm saw and heard everything. Sandstorm purred at the fact that my fur bristled.

"it's not funny, you scared the heck out of us" murmured Amberkit through the nest she 'hid' in. Mother purred even harder and said that she was going to get fresh-kill and if we wanted anything. "squirrel" they both said in laughter then quickly recovered and groomed their fur even more.

Amberkit's point of view

She wanted to tell her sisters what happened in her dreams but they were really busy since Leafkit was helping Cinderpelt EVERY DAY!

And Squirrelkit was too caught up in becoming the second most skillful hunter, and every opportunity there was no one at camp entrance she sunk out. I was tired of being inactive, yes there was play fights with Shrewkit but nothing else. She just wanted to let go and be free but she couldn't seem to speak but run away. She was a coward who just couldn't face her fears and tell secrets and get close to anyone. Well there was Brambleclaw a handsome lovely dark tabby tom, but he had gotten distant. She gazed at the can and how active and lively everyone was, and cheerful with their eyes glimmering with hope. Suddenly she felt dizzy and unsure and then she collapsed in the middle of the clearing.

"is she okay" a soft voice murmured with uneasiness.

"ok course she is now let her rest she's in good hands. She does not seem to have a fever or anything alright now leave" a voice with determination meowed. Then I felt like I was falling asleep again…

Flashback

I was back where I left off chasing father and mother, then they appeared and dashed off. I quickly scrambled after them not to lose them. They were fast as …. um …oh yes rabbits, and very swift until they slowed down, I came up beside them to see the ravine.

"welcome Amberkit this was the past after your former self Amber choose to live in Starclan" meowed a voice she tried to see who it was but saw no one.

"now you got what you wised for" said anther voice.

Then she felt the her world fall beneath her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

 **thanks for the reviews**

 **plus soory for not uplouding sooner**

 **i really dont have a set sceduale scince im coming home at 6 and rally tiered 7 am to 6 pm**

 **well REVIW**

* * *

She got what she wished for, what does that mean, her dreams haven't been accomplished yet. The words hunted her for the whole next day, there was something odd going on that she was about to find out. Night came she was not planning on going to sleep at all until she figured out this… situation. She tried to stay awake but her kit needs come first so soon she fell asleep.

"trying to run away from your Destiney, eh" a cat purred. "no, and why should you care Yellowfang" the words slipped out like a fish until she realized she knew this cat. Yellowfang purred stiffly to swat away a flee that was bothering her and backed away. She let out a marrow of laughter and her body transformed into a grown cat. Amberkit gasped at her body and how weird it felt to be big and how even prettier her pelt looked like.

"welcome back Amber" said anther she-cat who had starry blue fur and blue eyes.

"hello Bluestar, but I'm not Amber, its Amberkit soon to be prey hunter" I squeaked in pleasure.

She purred "you already speak in prophecies, young one. Now go on the world awaits you to new times of life will bloom".

Leafkit pov

Leafkit woke up to see the nursery empty, she took a peak outside and saw it was already sun-high! She gave her pelt the best washing that was begging for Amberkit to end its suffering. She scuffled in to Cinderpelt's den, who was sorting herbs in a little corner in the den.

"finally decided to join eh" she meowed while still sorting herbs. She shook her head and went over to the other pile across the den and started working till her paws went numb.

Cinderpelt was already doing something else that she had told her about, she quickly finished and turned to the little tunnels and took out whole bunch of leaves. There were yarrow leaves, green rod, and much more than she could notice yet. She sighed as she saw there was more piles of untouched work. "a lot eh, let me help you dear" she meowed with an amused face as she padded right past her.

She was almost done with the piles until she realized it was night and she had not eaten all day. "after you finish eating come back and help me clean up the dead herbs" she meowed impatiently. She simply nodded and left where the fresh-kill pile was. She chose a sparrow of her likening and gulped it down in a few bites. She padded towards the den and cleaned it spotless and said her good byes and left for the nursery.

Squirrelkit's pov

She was tired annoyed and angry at her sisters Amberkit actions. She was never in the right mood except when she woke up and cleaned her fur. She was past Leafkit now that she understood her absences, but she was actually active unlike Amberkit. Ugh. the name even sickened her, she always wanted to be alone with Shrewkit or Brambleclaw. But tomorrow she will make the difference.

The next morning the air felt fresh, the moss was all over her fur, mothers sent was stale but also fresh. Her sisters were grooming each other's pelts and where talking in hushed voices. Like they always do now according to custom, she decided to go and join whatever they were doing. Sometimes they would do it with her and sometimes the just say no and leave. When she came up they said that they were finished and about to leave to go somewhere.

Leafkit seemed to take the lead and go into the direction of Cinderpelt's den with Amberkit following behind her. She sighed, she felt left out and sad, she turned away and started grooming her pelt to make it shine. She left and swiftly glided across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and choose a big mouse for her and her sisters. She dragged it behind her into Cinderpelt's den and as if a miracle they both padded over to her and gestured her to place it down over there. They settled down and started eating it and finished it all with empty bellies.

"Cinderpelt are you sure that's all you needed" Leafkit called behind the clearing. A muffled yes came from the tunnel.

"you are free to roam Leafkit" Cinderpelt replied with a purr of satisfaction. Leafkit leaped so high that she felt like she was being pushed pack with a wave of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6 apprenticed

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry school got over whelming and I broke my hand and I was taking reviews into considerate.**

 **QuoteOwl- thanks I reread the book and it was true, but I wanted to make a little twisted and not actually copy write Erin Hunters story**

 **Plus, I was making a new book called token life book one.**

 **i am running out of ideas for this apprentice drama and i need them especially for the journey too, so please give me come**

* * *

It was finally apprentice day, Amberkit was excited and nervous, but she knew that she was going to have a fantastic day. Over the two moons we were very close but Leafkit was annoyed that she had to do a different one.

She quivered in excitement while the sun arose in the sky giving off a beautiful hue of different colors. The fresh breeze of the morning as soothing to her while the camp stirred of waking eyes.

She flicked of pieces of moss that stuck to her fur and licked it clean. She paced around in a circle that left a trodden path of tiny foot prints. She was so excited and wore out her paws by the time her sisters arose. She waited to go to sleep after she ate a good meal.

She ate a plump sparrow and feel asleep on the nest she slept in every night with her sisters.

She drowsily woke up as someone jabbed her really hard in the stomach, she let out a squeak of alarm as she saw Leafkit hovering over her. "wake up its almost sun high, you lazy fur ball" she teased as she stared at me.

"okay you can chill out now" she grumbled as she arose from her comfy nest that was trodden. She flicked of pieces of fur that stuck to her fur, this time for two months' strait she was liberated from those exhausting dreams from 'starclan'.

She saw that her father was slowly climbing the high rock as she peered through the branches. The sun looked like it was fallowing her father as he climbed.

Squirrelkit was literally bouncing out of her fiery fur, her green eyes where fixed on their father and her ears were pointed toward the clearing. She was cleaning her pelt to make it shine like it never did before.

Then she herd the familiarly callings, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Firestar confidently.

"Amberkit, Squirrelkit step forward." "Amberkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Amberpaw. Brightheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Amberpaw. Brightheart, you have shown yourself to be a brave and skillful warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Amberpaw." Yowled Firestar.

She went up to Brightheart and delicately touched noses with her new mentor.

"Squirrelkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. "Dustpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Squirrelpaw., you have shown yourself to be a strong, and intelligent warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Squirrelpaw." Yowled Firestar.

Squirrelpaw touched noses with her mentor and went to sit next to me.

Thunderclan, it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw." Cinderpelt said with confidence.

"Leafpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinderpelt?" meowed Firestar seriously.

"I do." Squeaked Leafpaw.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to Mothermouth to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you." Yowled Firestar with ease.

They both touched noses and padded across the clearing.

That night she settled down into the apprentice den and fell soundly asleep.

"welcome Amberpaw we were waiting for your arrival to continue your dreams that will now forever be linked to starclan" rasped a voice coming from a far edge of the clearing.

She turned around and saw a light yellow tabby standing there with her tail raped neatly over her paw. She gasped as she saw the stars clearly on the she cats pelt. She

was in contact with the one and only famous starclan.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up sometime next week and i figured out my scheduale!**

 **la la la la la la**

 **I will upload at least one chapter every week unless it's a break or summer. I would do it twice a week but I have another interesting story that I started.**

 **I will be on cruise the week after next week so don't expect a chapter.**

 **please IDEAS please IDEAS!**

 **thanks to all of you who reviewed it means alot. i need to know what traits to give them, so any way...**

 **Review, review!**


End file.
